Analyses of Computerized Tomography (CT) brain images have shown that schizophrenic patients with no obvious neurological component have smaller brains than normal subjects. Among possible causes are unidentified presymptoms factors that might cause brain maldevelopment and post-symptom brain-injuring factors such as somatic therapy that may be not only the primary noxious agent but which also might add to prexisting brain neuropathology. This five year study will use a more sensitive brain imaging technique than CT, namely Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) to meet these specific aims: Experiment I - Differentiate brains of schizophrenic patients (DSM III diagnostic criteria and no obvious neurological component) N,20, from brain images of patients whose psychosis has an obvious neurological component, N,20, and the brain images of both of these experimental subgroups from brain images of age- and sex-matched normal controls, N,40. Experiment II - Find the effect of neuroleptic administration on NMR brain images of Experimental patients (N,40) by comparing NMR images at 1, 2, 3, or 4 years follow-up time with initial NMR image. Chloropromazine equivalent dosage years will be compared with NMR changes. Experiment III - Devise neuroanatomical atlases based on NMR images of normal and experimental groups and compare differences between CT and NMR images. Experiment IV - Find the effect of electrocoma therapy (ECT) on NMR brain images by comparing pre-ECT images with those one week post-ECT and six months post-ECT using experimental (DSM III and organic) N,16 and psychotic affective disorder N,16 controls, each subject also used as his own control. For all four experiments at each NMR imaging, each subject will have neuropsychological testing, neurological examination, EEG, Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale and Global Assessment Scale whose scores will be compared with NMR image changes. Data Analysis - First priority is to develop criteria of brain abnormality or change in NMR images using various measurement modalities. Predictions (1) Most NMR image abnormalities will occur in experimental group and in patients receiving higher neuroleptic dose years; (2) NMR images will reveal more brain abnormalities than CT images. Long range goals are to answer the question of whether NMR can reliably divide schizophrenic patients into brain pathology/no brain pathology groups to facilitat more rational therapy. Investigators represent neurology, radiology, psychiatry and physics.